Pukeutumista
by Tuliharja
Summary: /...hän on myös pukeutunut korsettiin. Niin, korsettiin./ Fai tarvitsee hieman apua pukeutumisessa, joten hän päättää pyytää Kuroganea avukseen. Mutta Fai ei aiokaan pukeutua mihinkään NIIN tavalliseen...One-shot, KuroFai. Luokitus;kiroilu ja shonen-ai.


Nimi: _Pukeutumista_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Vastuuvapautuslauseke: _Tämä ei olisi fan fic jos omistaisin Tsubasa Reservoir Chroniclen, vai olisiko?_

Kirjoittajan huomautus: _Koko ficci on kirjoitettu Kuroganen näkökulmasta, mikä oli sitten aika vaikeaa koska Kuroganen aaltopituudelle on jonkin verran vaikeaa päästä. (Mikä on jollaintavalla yllätys, ottaen huomioon hänen temperamenttinsa.) Tarinassa on paljon kiroilua. Siis enemmän kuin paljon. Melkein joka Kuroganen kommentissa on kirosana, joten älä sitten ala valittaa tästä. Koska kyseessä on Kurogane ja hänen näkökulmastaan, niin yritäpä siinä kuvailla jotain asiaa "somasti". Ficci on noin lyhyen novellin pituinen one-shot (varmaan joku ennätys minulla) ja shounen-aita on tiedossa, joten jollet ole Kuro&Fai-fani tai et pidä shonen-aista suosittelen että menet nyt jonnekin lukemaan Syaoran&Sakura ficin. Te muut, kyllä, nauttikaa ja uppoutukaa ihan täydellisesti tähän ihanaan pariin!

* * *

_

**Pukeutumista**

"Hyuu! Kuro-rin!" Ärsyttävä velhon reppana kutsui minua taas yhdellä noista naurettavista nimistä. Selvä, ei saa räjähtää…Pitää löytää harmonia…

"Kuro-wanwan!"

…maailman kanssa…

"Kuro-puu!"

…joka on niin raivostuttava…

"Isukki! Äityliini tarvitsisi hieman apua!"

…Helvetti.

"Saatana! Lakkaa kutsumasta minu-…MITÄ HELVETTIÄ?" kiljahdin kun vihdoinkin olin päättänyt mennä katsomaan mikä sitä samperin velhoa tällä kertaa vaivasi.

Seisoin yllättyneenä ja pienoisessa shokissa, kun katselin velhoa joka on kietaissut jonkun naistenpaidantapaisen yllensä, mutta ei siinä vielä mitään; ei, hän on myös pukeutunut korsettiin. Niin, _korsettiin_.

Tunsin miten nenäni alkoi vuotaa. Ei hitto.

"A-ah! Kuro-pon! Nyt kun olet täällä, ole kiiiiltti ja kiristä korsettini!" velho sanoi minulle hymyillen tuota kilttiä hymyään. Taas yksi bluffi hymyistään, hetkinen nyt…

"Olet mies", onnistuin vain sanomaan. Huomasin miten velho pudisti päätään tympääntyneen näköisesti ja alkoi sitten puhua kuin pienelle lapselle konsanaan: "Totta kai olen. Mutta korsetti on niin pahuksen vaikea saada kiinni, ettäs tiedät! Siksi tarvitsenkin jonkun vetämään sen kiinni…Ole kiltti Kuro-chi!"

Selvä. Hiiteen Tomoyo-himen kaikki harmonia neuvot sun muut. Tuo mies, onko se nyt ihan varmasti edes mies, on ihan laho latvasta. Mutta helvetti, tuo katse…

Katson häkeltyneenä ja hieman nolona tuota anelevaa katsetta. Selvä, en voi vastustaa sitä. Hitto, että vihaan tuota velhoa.

Kävelen nopeasti hänen taakseen ja katson hänen paljasta selkäänsä. Tunnen miten nenäni alkaa taas vuotaa. Hitto.

Näen miten hänen koko kroppansa näyttää jännittyvän kun hän ottaa tukea sängyn pienasta. Katson hämilläni häntä. Mitä hittoa hän oikein tekee? Juuri silloin hän kääntää katseensa minuun, missä näyttäisi olevan…kiukkua?

"No? Älä siinä seiso! Vedä narut kiinni ja kunnolla myös!" hän sanoo minulle käskevästi, ottaen samalla tukevasti kiinni pienasta. Ihan totta, onko tuo mies? Joskus kyllä mietin sitä todella…mutta on hän. Vaikka hän muistuttaakin hirveän paljon naista…niin siro ja niin iha-…

Otan naruista kiinni ja vedän hieman niistä. Velhon pää singahtaa oitis minuun.

Katson hämilläni häntä ja tunnen kuinka alan pikkuhiljaa hermostua. Hitsi vieköön, jos kerran tahtoo leikkiä tyttöä, niin miksei hän voinut pyytää prinsessa Sakuraa huvikseen? Toisaalta, Syaoran kyllä varmaan olisi kimmastunut siitä…

"Kuro-tanin mieli näyttää harhailevan…Ei kai Kuro-tan vain ajattele mitään sopimatonta?" velho kysyy minulta ja punastuu hieman. Siis hetkinen…!

Ilkikurinen hymy tulee pakostakin kasvoilleni kun nojaudun velhon olkapäätä vasten ja kasvoni ovat vain parin senttimetrin päässä hänen kasvoistaan.

"Entä jos ajattelenkin?" kysyn velholta jonka puna vain syvenee. Siitäs sait! Aina nolostuttamassa minua, miltäs nyt tuntuu?

Katson miten hän kääntää katseensa pois ja huokaisen.

"Ihan totta, miksi haluat pukeutua johonkin näin typerään kuin korsettiin?" kysyn tylsistyneenä ja katselen naruja mitkä ovat tumman violetin väriset. Minkähän värinen mekko mahtaa olla? Hänellä on päällään vain sininen paidantapainen, mikälie, naistenpusero missä on erilaisia kultanauhakuvioita. Taivas tietää mistä tuo typerä velho on senkin hankkinut.

Huokaisen ja lopulta otan tiukan otteen naruista kun sanon: "Älä sitten valita jos tekee tiukkaa…"

Ja ennen kuin tuo idiootti ehtii sanoa sanaakaan, vedän jo naruista ja taittelen niitä monimutkaisesti kiinni. Kaikkea sitä pitääkin tehdä…

"Kuro…Kuro-rin! Se on liian löysällä!" velho valittaa. Nostan hieman kulmaani hämmentyneenä. Vai että liian löysällä? Jos vielä vedän, niin tuolta menevät kyllä luut murskaksi…Hän on niin hauras ja herkkä…

"Kuro-myuu! Tiukemmalle!" velho valittaa.

Pyöritän vain silmiäni kun tottelevaisesti kiristän korsettia ja sitten kiskaisen, ja lujaa.

"Ah!" kuulen hänen parahtavan ja oitis löysennän kun hän mulkaisee minua kiukuissaan. Saatanan neiti! Mulkaisen takaisin ja olen jo valmis huomauttamaan mitä mieltä olen hänen pukeutumisleikistään kun hän kääntää katseensa takaisin pois minusta.

Ärähdän turhautuneena ja sidon narut tiukasti kiinni. Mikä ei, hitto vieköön, ole mikään simppeli asia! Miksei tuo yhdenmiehen maailmanloppu voinut pyytää prinsessalta apua?

Lopulta, kun olen solminut narut, kävelen oven luokse valmiina lähtemään kun velho yllättäen mutisee: "Kuro-wanko…Voisitko…auttaa vielä?"

Käännyn hitaasti velhoon päin, yrittäen hillitä itseni, mutta nähdessäni hänen ilmeensä menen täysin sanattomaksi. Tuon ärsyttävän hymyn ja…laitan nopeasti käden suuni ja nenäni eteen etteivät hän huomaisi punastustani minkä tunnen ilmestyvän kasvoilleni.

Katson mykistyneenä miten hän solmii paidan kiinni rinnuksen kohdalta ja miten hän sen jälkeen tarttuu korvakoruihin mitkä ovat kauniin kyyneleiden muotoiset. Kuin hidastettuna hän laittaa ensin toisen oikeaan korvaansa, katsellen samalla minua huvittuneesti. Tämän jälkeen hän tarttuu laiskasti toiseen, katseensa hetkeksikään kääntymättä minun katseestani. Katselen miten hän kiinnittää sen, tuijottaen minua ilkikurisesti. Tuo katse…hitto vieköön! Siinä on sitä jotakin. Eihän miehen pitäisi tuntea näin…tällä tavalla…toista…

"Miksi helvetti soikoon aiot pukeutua naiseksi?" kysyn huudahtaen ja lyön kämmeneni pöytään raivoissani. En tiedä miten suhtautua häneen tai tähän tilanteeseen. Hän on aina niin pelle, mutta silti jotenkin suloisen viaton, kaksinaamainen narttu, mutta silti…Huomaan tuijottavani hänen rinnan kohdalle ja tajutessani tämän käännän katseeni nopeasti pois.

Kuulen miten hän kävelee hiljaa luokseni ja sitten hän onkin edessäni hymyillen hieman surumielisesti. Ei sitä tavallista, ärsyttävän iloista, valheellista hymyään.

"Kuro-bun, voisitko auttaa minua sukkien kanssa?" hän kysyy taiteillen päkiöillään että pääsisi edes jotenkuten melkein samalle tasolle minun kanssani, mutta eihän hän pääse. Lyhyt kun on. Tuhahdan. Onko sukat muka niin vaikea laittaa jalkaan?

Katselen miten hänen katseensa vaeltaa minussa kunnes se pysähtyy jonnekin vyötäröni kohdalle, tai itse asiassa alemmas…

"Mitä helv-…?" aloitan kun hän jo vetää minut petinsä vierelle, pidellen kahta sukkaa toisessa kädessään, mitkä ovat verkkosukat. Mitä, niin siveelliset naiset eivät pidä. Mitä ihmettä hänen päässään oikein liikkuu?

Katson miten hän antaa verkkosukkansa minulle hiljaa ja sitten istuu eteeni odottaen. Tuhahdan.

Ja tartun hänen oikeaan jalkaansa ja alan laittaa sukkaa. Hemmetti…kaikkea sitä pitääkin tehdä.

"Kuro-pan…Kysyit miksi pukeudun…" hän sanoo heiveröisellä äänellä. En aio todellakaan suoda hänelle sitä tyydytystä että katsoisin häneen. Vedän sukan ylös asti ja kiinnitän sen hihnoilla kiinni hänen alushousuihin, mitkä ovat myös naismaiset.

Pitsiä. Hänen sukkansa ovat mustaa pitsiä.

"…jos totta puhutaan, en tiedä…" hän jatkaa. Käteni pysähtyy hänen pohkeensa kohdalle. Hänen ihonsa on sileä ja pehmeä.

Nostan katseeni kysyvästi häneen, vain huomatakseni että hän on kääntänyt sen poispäin.

Huokaisen syvään. Miten tähänkin nyt pitäisi suhtautua? Ota nyt tuostakin selvää.

Vedän sukan ylös asti ja kiinnitän sen kiinni hiljaisuuden vallitessa mikä on outoa. Olen niin tottunut siihen että velho pölöttää tai se valkoinen lihapulla on pomppimassa ympäriinsä. Nostan katseeni ylös hämilläni, muistaen yhtäkkiä että kakarat ja lihapulla menivät ulos, kuulemma johonkin iltajuhlaan mikä on tässä maailmassa. Joten miksi…?

Katson velhoa ankarasti joka vähitellen kääntää katseensa minuun, hymyillen anteeksipyytävästi, mutta se ei auta. Tunnen itseni vihaiseksi ja loukatuksi. Mitä hän oikein yrittää? Miksi hän salaa minulta asioita? Vaikka hitto vieköön näen tuon hymyn taakse! Ei se minua haittaa, mikä hän on ollut menneisyydessään. Hän on tässä ja nyt, kuten minäkin.

"Mikset anna minun auttaa?" kysyn ääneen tajuamatta sitä ennen kuin näen hänen yllättyneen ilmeensä. Hitto! Ei minun ollut tarkoitus sanoa tuota ääneen…

Nousen nopeasti ylös ja käännän selkäni hänelle.

"Kuro-muu…heh, sinähän autat kokoajan," hän vastaa minulle kepeästi. Hän ei ilmeisesti tajunnut mitä tarkoitin tuolla. Käännyn hitaasti häneen vain huomatakseni että hän on jo kävellyt ison vaatekaapin luokse mikä on myös huoneessa. Kuinka nopea hän onkaan liikkeissään, kun vain tahtoo. Hmph.

"Kuro-rin, vielä on kaksi asiaa missä tarvitsisin apua…" hän sanoo salaperäisesti. Mitä vielä?

Juuri silloin hän kääntyy minuun päin, avaten kaapin oven hymyillen.

"Ei helv-…Oletko menettänyt järkesi?" kysyn shokissa kun hän vain virnistäen vastaa: "En ole. Älä nyt ole noin hämmästynyt Kuro-pipi! Olen kuullut että ennen vanhaan tyylikkäät naiset pitivät näitä, että heidän hameensa saisivat oikean muodon. Eikö olekin mielenkiintoista?"

"Ei todellakaan. Kuinka vaivalloista," sanon kun katselen miten hän vetää kaapista tuon metallisen kapistuksen mikä muistuttaa metallista hametta, tai ennemminkin häkkiä. Katson inhoten sitä ja hieman raivoissani siitä että velho todellakin aikoo laittaa _tuo_ päälleen. Hullua. Kaikkeen naiset ja velhot ryhtyvätkin vain…vain…

"Miksi edes ryhdyt tällaiseen?" kysyn kun kävelen tuon hökötyksen toiselle puolelle katsellen sitä myrkyllisesti.

"Hmm…Se nostaa mekkoa kivasti," hän vain vastaa välttelevästi.

"Ja hitot," sanon ja nostan katseeni ylös häneen. Tuijotan häntä raivoissani. "käyttäydy kuten oikean miehen täytyykin ja lakkaa pelleilemästä."

"Kuka sanoi ettei mies voi pukeutua hameeseen Kuro-wanko? Vai…Onko kysymys siitä että ettet löydä minua tarpeeksi viehättävä pukeutumaan tällä tavalla?" hän kysyy minulta heiveröisellä ja hieman syyttävällä äänellä. Näen miten hän kääntää katseensa minuun, katsoen suoraan silmiini. Hänen katseessaan on vakavuutta ja itsevarmuutta mitä näen vain harvoin. Vain hetkinä jolloin hän antaa tuon naamion tipahtaa kasvoiltaan ja suo itselleen tuon vapauden olla edessäni kuka hän oikeasti onkin.

Tunnen miten hengitykseni kiihtyy tuon painostavan katseen edessä. Tunnen itseni sanattomaksi.

"Heh, arvasin," hän vastaa vakavasti ja kääntää jälleen katseensa pois minusta. "Voisimmeko edetä?"

Hänen äänensä viiltää minua muistuttaen että hän ei ole oikeasti niin hellä kuin esittää. Haluako todella nähdä todellisen hänen?

Tartun hökötykseen ja napsautan sen auki. Sen jälkeen kävelen hänen luokseen hänen astuessa sitten sen sisälle. Nostan sitä hieman ylöspäin, hänen vyötärön kohdalle ja napsautan sen kiinni. Sen jälkeen napsautan loputkin lukoista kiinni ja nostaen katseeni lipaston suuntaan hänen osoittaessa sitä hiljaa. Kävelen sen luokse hiljaa, tuntien syyllisyyttä. Minun pitäisi olla koko porukan fiksuin ja aikuismaisin ja mitä vielä!

Vetäisen lipaston auki ja näen sinisen mekon missä on myös kultaisia koristekuvioita kuten puserossa. Nostan sen hellästi ja kävelen hänen luokseen. Hänen katseensa on suunnattuna alas.

Ärähdän ja tartun hänen leukaansa nostaen hänen kasvonsa ylös minuun.

"Oi! Jos sinulla on jotain sanottavaa sano. Jos haluat huutaa, parkua, itkeä tai hymyillä _oikeasti_ niin tee niin! Ei sitä kukaan kestä jos joutuu kokoajan esittämään jotain muuta kuin on. Ei sillä ole väliä mitä olet ollut eikä kukaan pahastu jos olet välillä oma itsesi. Joten hitto, lakkaa esittämästä kerrankin, ja lakkaa myös kiertelemästä ja kaartelemasta ja kerro mikä on!" sanon ärtyneesti, velhon katsoessa minua shokissa.

"Minä…" hän aloittaa kun hän yllättäen vetää katkonaisesti henkeä ja tarttuu olkapäihini haukkoen henkeä. Päästän kirouksen ilmoille kun tajuan mistä tuokin johtuu.

"Saatanan, saatanan idiootti! Arvasin että näin kävisi! Ei korsetteja ole tarkoitettu miehille! Typerä velho!" kiroilen ja pyöräytän hänet ympäri kun hän tarttuu ranteeseeni sanoen: "Älä,…selviän kyllä…"

"Ja paskat," sanon kun huitaisen hänen kätensä pois ja avaan lukot rautaisesta hameesta. Näen miten se kalahtaa hiljaa lattiaan, mutta en ehdi sitä murehtia kun sormeni jo hipelöivät hänen selkäänsä. Tajuan että en pääse käsiksi korsetin naruihin jollen ensin vetäise tuota paitaa pois hänen päältään. Pyöräytän hänet nopeasti minuun päin. Näen miten hän ravistaa päätään tuskastuneen näköisenä, hengittäen yhä vain vaivalloisemmin.

Hän on nostanut kätensä eteensä kuin suojellen rintaansa missä sijaitsee vetoketju. Tartun hänen käsiinsä sen verran lujaa että hän parahtaa. Katson häntä vaativasti.

"En tahdo satuttaa sinua…" kuiskaan.

"Älä sitten koske minuun!" hän tiuskaisee yrittäen vetää kätensä irti otteestani. Kiristän vain otettani kun hän yrittää kiemurrella vapaaksi. "Päästä irti Kuro-myuu!"

"Hmph," tuhahdan vain kun työnnän hänet hieman väkivaltaisesti vasten sänkyä.

"Kuro…chi?" velho kysyy hämillään kun työnnän hänen kätensä sivuilleen ja repäisen rinnuksen auki. Tämän jälkeen käännän hänet kovakouraisesti vatsalleen ja tartun korsetin naruihin repien niitä auki. En edes kiinnitä velhoon mitään huomioita ennen kuin olen saanut kaikki narut auki.

Kuulen miten hän vetää syvää henkeä, päästäen ilman hitaasti sitten ulos. Katselen vain miten hänen kehonsa kohoilee hiljalleen kun hän pikkuhiljaa totuttelee taas siihen että saa tarpeeksi happea. Istun hänen viereensä haroen tukkaani.

"Jos vielä kerrankin teet jotain noin tyhmää…" sanon uhkaavasti kun hän hitaasti kohottautuu vierelleni. Käännän katseeni vain häneen huomatakseni hänen kyyneleiset silmänsä. "Älä itke! Inhoan sitä!"

"Sinun syytäsi…" hän kuiskaa ja sitten yllättäen työntyy minua kohti…halaten?

"Hei, hei, hei!" kiljun mutta ei siitä tietenkään mitään hyötyä ole, kun tunnen miten velhon ote vain tiukentuu minusta, hänen halatessaan minua ja nyyhkyttäen vasten olkapäätäni. Kaikkeen sitä joutuukin…

"Kuro-sama…Anteeksi…" hän mumisee kun lopulta lakkaa itkemästä. Laitan käteni kömpelösti hänen olkapäälleen miettien missä muut oikein ovat kun heitä tarvittaisiin. En minä osaa lohduttaa ketään! Varsinkaan mitään itkeviä velhoja joilla on identiteettikriisi!

"Ihan sama," töksäytän kun hän työntää itsensä minusta loitommaksi niin, että hän katsoo minua surullisesti ja syyllisesti.

"Ei…olen pahoillani. Yritin olla Kurogane-chille mieliksi, mutta pilasin vain kaiken," velho sopertaa katsoen käsiinsä. Siis hetkinen, hetkinen! Mieliksi? Minulle? Ja miksi ihmeessä? Mitä tuo idiootti oikein ajatteli? Mutta kerrankin, en möläytä mitä tulee ensimmäisenä mieleen vaan katson vain häntä hiljaisesti.

Hetken kuluttua kosketan kädelläni hänen poskeaan sanoen: "Totta puhut. Mutta minun olisi pitänyt sanoa ei, joten syy on minun."

Näen miten hän nostaa katseensa ylös silmiini, katsoen hämillään minua.

"Ei, se-…" hän aloittaa kun siirrän kättäni niin että etusormeni peittää hänen täyteläiset huulensa.

"Pää kiinni," kuiskaan, tuijottaen häneen vakavasti. "Nyt vastaat minulle kunnolla; mitä oikein ajattelit kun halusit pukeutua tuolla tavalla?"

Nostan sormeni ylös hänen huuliltaan tuntien vastustamatonta halua sivellä noita. En edes tiennyt kuinka pehmeät huulet hänellä on! Niin täydelliset ja suudeltavat…hetkinen! Tuo…nyt kyllä meni ihan väärin! Siis tuo tuossa on mies! Siis…Hittoon kaikki tuollainen. Hänellä nyt sattuu olemaan hyväntuntuiset huulet ja sillä tavalla. Ei silti että minun tekisi mieli koskea niitä muuten kuin sormillani…sehän olisi…outoa. Eivät miehet tee niin toisilleen! Ei saatanassa. Olen ninja. Olen mies.

"Ajattelin sinua," hän kuiskaa pehmeästi, katsoen minua arasti. Se siitä palopuheesta.

Tunnen miten muurini alkavat horjua kun vain katsonkin häntä. Ei, en tee sitä. Ennemmin antaisin Tomoyon potkaista minua _sinne_ kuin tekisin sen. Ei. Mutta tuo katse, mikä on niin vieton ja niin eksyksissä oleva.

Räpäytän silmiäni hitaasti kun aloitan: "En…ymmärrä."

"Heh…" hän vastaa kääntäen katseensa sivuun kun hän alkaa puhua nopeasti. "Kuro-ryun on hirveän miesmäinen ja ajattelin että ettet voisi olla kiinnostunut minusta, jollen olisi edes jonkin verran naismaisempi. Joten siksi päätinkin, että jos pukeudun naiseksi, voisit edes hetken aikaa pitää minua naisena. Ja sitten, sitten voisit…niin kuin…siis…äsh! Tiedät kyllä!"

Katson häntä shokissa. Ihan hullua. Koko tämä…tämä pukudraama! Ja vain sen vuoksi että minä hyväksyisin hänet ja hän…

Murisen raivoissani ja tartun hänen olkapäihinsä tiukasti, hänen kääntäessään katseensa minuun pelokkaasti.

"Hitto! Etkö sen vertaa tunne minua että minua eivät tuollaiset pikkujutut haittaa?" raivoan hänelle.

"Etkö…etkö ole vihainen?" hän kysyy hämillään ja pelokkaasti.

"Kiehun raivosta mäntti, mitä luulisit? Ja sen vuoksi että olen itse ollut sellainen mäntti, mitä voisi odottaa sinulta, muttei minulta," sanon rauhallisemmin jo viimeiset sanat. Tunnen itseni todella typeräksi.

"Mutta…" hän aloitta kun keskeytän: "Olen sanonut sen jo sata kertaa että minua ei voisi yhtään kiinnostaa mitä olet ollut. Ja myös sen että lakkaa teeskentelemästä."

Katselen miten hän sulattelee tätä tietoa ja näyttää sitten lopultakin hyväksyvän tämän. Hitaasti päätään nyökäyttäen hän sanoo: "Hyvä on Kuro-min. Ollaan sitten kerrankin ihan rehellisiä."

"Hyvä," sanon ja päästän irti hänen olkapäistään kun hän yllättäen nojautuu lähelle minua vain parinsenttimetrin päästä minusta.

"Mit-…?" aloitan kun hän jo painaa huulensa minun huuliani vastaan. Tunnen miten ilma pakenee kun hän suutelee minua hellästi, mutta voimakkaasti kuin julistaen että ei aio perääntyä. Tunnen pyörtyväni mutta en anna tälle tunteelle valtaa kun hän lopulta irtautuu minusta hymyillen ujosti.

"Minä todella välitän sinusta. Olet minun ja sinun vuoksesi voin olla mitä vain ja kuka tahansa," hän sanoo nyökäyttäen päätään kiivaasti niin että hänen kullankeltaiset suortuvansa heilahtavat hieman.

Tuhahdan.

"Ja paskat," sanon tuhahtaen kun laitan käteni hänen päänsä taakse ja vedän hänet suutelemaan minua uudestaan, hänen yllätyksekseen ja minun myös. Kerranhan sitä vain eletään.

Ja kakaroilla muistaakseni menee myöhään, joten eivät nekään tule sitten sotkemaan asioitamme.

Kuiskaan Fain korvaan: "Näytät kyllä paljon paremmalta kuin sinulla on se viitta päälläsi. Mekot sun muut hörhelöt kuuluvat vain naisille, eivät velhoille."

Näen miten Fai päästää ilkikurisen hymyn kun hän vastaa: "Selvä, ensikerralla pukeudunkin sitten nahkaan."

Tunnen miten nenäni alkaa taas vuotaa. Ei hitto tuon velhon kanssa!

* * *

**Kommentteja, kiitos!**


End file.
